


Breathing You In

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2018
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 04:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Warning: There is some sexual material in this one. However, it's not overly descriptive because at the time I had it uploaded on Tumblr and didn't know how strict they got after switching their rules over.





	Breathing You In

The doctor has been working hard helping an old pal of hers fix his car. She’s full of grease from head to toe. It’s okay though because she’s wearing a pair of blue mechanic type overalls, she bought from a second hand store, the day she found out she’d be helping him with the task. Ryan and Graham are off visiting Grace’s grave and reminiscing with her family about how wonderful she was. Yaz is at home with her family. 

The doctor finishes up with the car and just as she does her friend asks if she’d like to borrow his shower. She personally doesn’t feel comfortable showering at a single man’s home even though he is just a friend. She politely declines the offer but thanks him.

The doctor decides to go over to Yaz’s house and see if she wouldn’t mind her using the shower over there. Before she goes over there though, she stops at the store and buys an organic coconut body wash. Once, she’s done buying it she heads right over to Yaz’s place. She walks up to the door and knocks on it. Yaz answers the door with big smile on her face once she notices it’s the doctor. “Doctor, what are you doing here?” The doctor almost gets lost for words before replying back, “I was wondering if it’s not too much trouble could I use your shower?” Yaz leads the doctor inside, “Of course you can and it’s not too much trouble at all.” The doctor looks around and notices no one else is home. “I thought you were visiting your family?” Yaz sighs, “Yeah, well, that’s my family for ya they all wanted to go to different places and I didn’t feel like going along.” 

Yaz realizes she’s probably holding the doctor up from showering, so she leads her to the bathroom but before the doctor steps inside the bathroom area, Yaz asks her a question. “What’s in the bags if you don’t mind me asking?” The doctor smiles, “Oh I just bought myself some new body wash that I wanna try out and my clothes are in the other bag.” Yaz laughs, “You could’ve used my body wash, I wouldn’t mind sharing.” The doctor thanks her but lets her know that she really wants to try this one out. 

The doctor makes her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She admires the pale blue tiles in Yaz’s bathroom. The shower curtain has darker blue seashells on it. The bathroom smells so lovely and fresh, she can tell that Yaz’s family keeps it spotless. She undresses and realizes that she left her bag with her clothes in the other room when Yaz let her inside. Suddenly, she hears a knocking on the door. “Have you started showering yet?” The voice asks. “No I haven’t and I forgot my clothes, they are in my bag in the other room.” Yaz laughs and lets the doctor know that she’ll get them. Yaz grabs the bag for the doctor and knocks again, the doctor just slightly opening the door while standing mostly behind it, Yaz gives her the bag, trying not to look at her standing there nude. 

The doctor closes the door again and goes into the tub so she can turn the shower on, she pulls the curtain closed and hears a voice again. “Doctor, I really have to pee.” The doctor laughs, “Just come on in, I’ve got the curtain pulled anyway.” Yaz walks inside and closes the door, she opens the toilet lid and starts undoing her pants. She feels a throbbing sensation but tries to ignore it. Meanwhile, the doctor starts to slowly run the water from the faucet so she can feel the temperature. Even though the water is running, she can hear Yaz start to pee and it makes the doctor feel some sensations through her core. The doctor runs the water a bit faster and turns on the shower head. Yaz shouts so the doctor will hear her, telling her that she’s going to leave now and sit on the bed while she waits for her. The doctor acknowledges her. Yaz leaves and closes the door behind her. 

The doctor feels so many sensations while thinking of how Yaz was just in the bathroom with her, that she decides to slowly rub her nipples. When she does this it makes her center excited. She touches herself gently and slowly but she stops because she doesn’t want to get too loud and make Yaz wonder what’s going on. Once, she finishes showering, she steps out and dries herself off, digging her clothes out of the bag. She gets dressed but then she grabs the towel again and dries Yaz’s walls down. Yaz can tell the water has been off for a bit, so she asks the doctor if she’s okay in there. The doctor lets her know that she’s fine and was just drying the walls for her. 

The doctor opens the door and sees Yaz sitting on the bed smiling at her. “Honestly, no one has ever offered to dry our bathroom walls for us.” The doctor looks surprised, “It’s the polite thing to do though.” The doctor walks over to Yaz and sits down on the bed by her. Yaz moves behind the doctor and wraps her arms around her neck gently, hugging the doctor from behind. Yaz inhales deeply, “Mm you smell so good!” The doctor laughs, “It’s my new organic coconut body wash, you like?” Yaz sniffs again and this time places a gentle kiss on the doctor’s neck. The doctor lets out a soft moan. “I think this new body wash scent is turning me on, is that why you bought it doctor?” Yaz teases. The doctor laughs, “That’s not why, but it would be a bonus.” Yaz gets off of the bed and stands in front of the doctor, she gently pushes the doctor back down on the bed. She climbs on top of the doctor and starts kissing her, the doctor kisses back without any hesitation. Yaz is loving the fact that the doctor’s outfit she’s wearing is similar to the one she usually wears but different because this time she has a striped tank top on and instead of blue pants they are blue shorts. Yaz is wearing her black jeans and a star t-shirt. “You look so sexy in a tank top.” Yaz just about growls at the doctor. The doctor gently glides her tongue over Yaz’s and they are french kissing. Yaz pulls away for a moment. “Um doctor if we, ya know, you’re gonna get all sweaty again.” The doctor laughs, “I don’t mind, then we’ll just shower again.” Yaz’s eyes get big, “Wait did you say we’ll just shower?” The doctor laughs again, “Yes, we’ll just shower.” 

The doctor starts undoing Yaz’s pants and Yaz pulls the doctor’s shorts down slightly. “When are your parents going to come back?” Yaz looks scared, “I’m not sure so let’s just not fully undress, we can do it this way.” Yaz slowly slides her hand down the doctor’s underwear, letting her finger find her core. The doctor is already very wet and it’s not from her shower. The doctor does the same to Yaz, she slowly slides her hand down Yaz’s underwear and lets her finger find her center. She can feel Yaz is very wet and swollen. The doctor slowly takes her finger and starts pleasuring Yaz. They both continue building each other up, until they finally feel their release. They lay there silent for a moment, before gently holding each other. “We should probably shower before your parents get back.” The doctor says. “I don’t wanna get up though, I wanna lay like this forever with you.” They share a smile and then a soft kiss before heading off to shower. 


End file.
